Use Somebody
by Gold and Onyx Blasphemy
Summary: Estreia 03 - Go Blasphemy, R 18, NaruSasu. E quando toda a atenção estava voltada ao casal recém-chegado, dois olhares desconhecidos se atraíram, por um milésimo de segundos, como se fossem imã de pólos opostos.


**Estreia 03 – Projeto GO Blasphemy **

**R18 | NaruSasu | Yaoi | Universo Alternativo – se não gosta, não leia. **

**Logo, os autores serão revelados!**

* * *

><p><strong>USE SOMEBODY<strong>

_** Capítulo Um - Preâmbulo**_

* * *

><p>Os corpos desnudos jaziam quietos sobre a cama macia. O lençol de linho que revestia a cama estava amassado, cobrindo parte do corpo dos dois homens que se olhavam de forma dispersa. Dezenas de coisas passavam pela cabeça de ambos.<p>

Começo. Fim. Alegria. Tristeza.

Tudo se misturava e se transformava em sensações nunca antes sentidas.

Estavam tão embalados em seus próprios pensamentos que nem sequer notaram quando, num rompante, a porta se abriu, dando espaço a uma mulher perplexa, um homem — aparentemente despreocupado com a situação — e uma camareira aflita.

Toda a cena parecera transcorrendo em câmera lenta. Então, ninguém tinha coragem de se pronunciar. No entanto, todos os envolvidos sabiam:

Estava tudo acabado.

**Antes...**

Todos se encontravam as voltas na mansão. Os empregados iam de um lado para o outro, ao comando de uma voz melodiosa, mas firme. Hyuuga Hinata comandava tudo com mãos de ferro. Não lembrava em nada a adolescente doce que um dia fora. A mesma que, em uma demonstração de típica timidez, batia os dedos indicadores um no outro. Não. Ela parecia outra pessoa, e de fato, era.

— Você não acha que está indo depressa demais, Hinata? — a voz firme as suas costas perguntou.

A morena virou-se com um enorme sorriso nos lábios, e correu na direção do homem que a aguardava de braços abertos.

— Que nada! — a morena exclamou contente, rodeando o pescoço do amado com os braços, dando-lhe um beijo leve nos lábios. — O casamento é daqui a um mês. Quero que tudo esteja perfeito!

— Amor... Você está se ouvindo? — replicou o outro divertido. E num gesto carinhoso, beijou o topo da cabeça morena. — _Ainda_ _falta_ _um mês_. — Naruto pronunciou, dando ênfase ao "ainda".

— Vocês homens. Não ligam mesmo para os detalhes.

Em um gesto de rendição o homem levantou ambos os braços.

— Culpado. Prometo não me meter nos seus assuntos de agora em diante.

— Melhorou. — consentiu em um gesto enérgico, logo, abriu um sorriso breve. — Não posso acreditar.

— No que? — indagou, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas claras em sinal de confusão.

— Que o nosso casamento já está se aproximando.

— Pois acredite.

— Eu... — a morena titubeou. — Eu te amo, Naruto.

Com delicadeza o homem ergueu o rosto da Hyuuga, segurando-a pelo queixo, até este ficar no mesmo nível de seus olhos, então, replicou: ·.

— Eu também. — afirmou, beijando-a nos lábios.

Ambos se conhecem desde muito novos, foram amigos de escola e vizinhos. Mais tudo começou a mudar quando completaram doze anos e os interesses amorosos começaram a surgir. Hinata se descobriu completamente apaixonada por Naruto, que por sua vez, descobriu uma paixonite por outra colega de classe: Haruno Sakura.

Naquela época a timidez da Hinata era algo tão fora do controle, que ela não conseguia ficar perto do loiro sem gaguejar ou sentir vertigem, muitas vezes, chegava até desmaiar, o que causava pânico nos colegas. Porém, aos poucos Hinata passou a trabalhar sua insegurança, foi ganhando mais alta-estima e tornando cada vez mais confiante, sem perder o seu jeito dócil de ser. Aos dezessete, ela finalmente conseguiu se declarar para o loiro.

Foi uma declaração atrapalhada, no primeiro momento a morena não pensou, simplesmente falou tudo aquilo que estava engasgado em sua garganta há tanto tempo. Ela assistiu de camarote a reação do loiro, que pareceu naquele instante, não ter acreditado no que ouvira. Depois disso, Hinata resolveu ficar longe dele por um tempo, tentando a todo custo, não se esbarrar com o loiro. O que conseguiu com grande êxito.

Após um ano e dois meses, sem sequer vislumbrar o garoto de olhos azuis na esquina de sua casa, Hinata se surpreendera ao encontrá-lo, depois da escola, em sua casa, pedido-a em namoro ao seu pai.

Foi ali onde tudo começou. Namoraram por cinco anos, noivaram, e agora, seis anos depois, estavam prestes a dar o último passo:

O casamento.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**USE SOMEBODY**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Assim que seus pés pousaram no chão, suspirou. Estava de volta ao seu país de origem: o Japão. Depois de tanto anos vivendo nos Estados Unidos, ele não pensava que teria de retornar a sua terra natal. . Passou as mãos pelos espessos cabelos negros, caminhou elegantemente até a esteira onde poderia buscar suas malas — que não eram muitas.

Enquanto aguardava a bagagem, não pode deixar de notar como as pessoas viravam para olhá-lo, alguns indiscretos apontavam em sua direção e provavelmente comentavam sobre o quão belo ele era. E não. Não era pretensão. Desde muito novo, sempre chamara atenção. No colegial, era disputado pelas garotas como se fosse o último par de sapatos da loja, só que, ao contrário dos sapatos, infelizmente, ele não perdia a atenção depois de alguns meses de uso. E embora isso o irritasse profundamente, aprendeu a não demonstrar, sorrir e ignorar todos que o rodeavam somente pela beleza.

Sem prestar maior atenção aos transeuntes, apanhou suas malas e fez sinal para o primeiro táxi que avistou. Em pouco tempo estava em uma enorme mansão ao melhor estilo japonês. Não existiam grades e nem portões no local. O imenso jardim florido exibia uma extensa variedade de flores, a grama verde ampliava e iluminava ainda mais o lugar que parecia o cenário de um conto de fadas. Mas o visitante não estava tão vislumbrado assim, apenas admirado pela residência, que era sem dúvida, uma obra de arte milenar passada de geração em geração. Porém, o lugar onde residia não era muito diferente daquilo.

— Vinte e cinco ienes*, Senhor. — o motorista comunicou, assim que saiu do transe momentâneo por estar diante de uma casa tão bela.

O passageiro apalpou os bolsos a procura de sua carteira, pegou o dinheiro necessário, entregou-o ao motorista e com as malas em mãos, desceu do veículo.

Andou lentamente até a entrada da casa, localizou o interfone, tocou-o e aguardou alguns minutos até que a voz profunda e masculina aparecesse no outro lado da linha. No mesmo instante em que pronunciou seu nome a porta se abriu e uma empregada veio ao seu encontro; pegou as malas e o guiou para dentro do casarão.

Dentro da mansão, um homem de longos cabelos castanhos, presos em um rabo de cavalo, veio recebê-lo. Sasuke reconheceu imediatamente como sendo seu primo, Hyuuga Neji.

— Seja bem vindo ao Japão. — ele o saudou em tom neutro, ao qual Sasuke respondeu com um leve aceno de cabeça, acrescentando em seguida:

— É bom estar de volta.

— Pode se retirar Kaoru, eu cuido dele de agora em diante. — Neji comandou para a empregada, que rapidamente o obedeceu, deixando as malas junto aos pés de Sasuke e saiu marchando para dentro da mansão.

Por alguns segundos, ambos ficaram em silêncio, escutando os passos — cada vez mais distantes — da empregada que se afastava. Fitaram-se e em seguida, o homem de olhos perolados abaixou-se, apanhou as malas de Sasuke e guiou-o para o piso superior da casa, para o quarto que, provisoriamente, seria dele.

— Tudo o que você precisa tem nessa suíte, no entanto, se precisar de mais alguma coisa, por favor, me contate. E eu tratarei de providenciar imediatamente.

— Claro. — concordou, pegando as malas das mãos do primo. — Posso me virar sozinho agora. Obrigado.

De modo cortês, Neji executou uma reverência e retirou-se em seguida. Sasuke esperou o primo sumir ao longo do corredor para abrir a porta e adentrar o cômodo com o intuito de ele mesmo desfazer suas malas.

Sasuke não imaginava quão exausto estava, já que não sentira cansaço ao descer do avião, nem quando entrara no táxi. Porém, ao vislumbrar aquela cama, que parecia extremamente confortável, sentiu uma sonolência tomar conta de si. Bocejou levemente. Olhou para as malas a serem desfeitas e novamente para a cama. Então chegou a uma conclusão: "Algumas horas de sono não seria de todo o mal".

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**USE SOMEBODY**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Os empregados circulavam por toda a parte, assegurando-se de que a mesa, os talheres e copos estivessem em perfeita ordem. Não deveria haver um guardanapo fora do lugar.

Ao sair do quarto, Sasuke andou pela casa e acabou adentrando a sala de jantar. Observou o quanto o lugar estava ricamente decorado e descobriu a razão de toda aquela movimentação: uma jovem de cabelos escuros e olhos perolados, Hyuuga Hinata, sua prima, corria de um lado para o outro dando ordens e ajeitando os últimos detalhes para o evento daquela noite.

— Oh! Que bom que você acordou! — Hinata exclamou contente, assim que percebeu a presença do recém chegado. O sorriso alargou-se ao fitar melhor o homem a sua frente. — Você está ótimo!

— Obrigado. Você também está muito bem. — congratulou de maneira indiferente. Não era muito do seu feitio retribuir elogios - na verdade, ignorava a maioria - no entanto, indo contra a sua natureza, tentou ser mais amistoso devido a simpatia da prima.

A morena compreendeu o intento de Sasuke de ser amável, e balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo.

— E então? Como foi a viagem?

— Normal. Não teve nenhum contra tempo. — comentou o homem de olhos negros; tipicamente orientais.

— Neji falou que você veio a trabalho?

— Ah, sim. Encarregaram-me dos negócios daqui. — Sasuke explicou imparcial.

— Oh! Que bom. Fico contente que tenha vindo se hospedar aqui. Você é muito bem vindo.

— Obrigado. — Sasuke agradeceu, voltando os olhos para a mesa decorada.

Seguindo o olhar do primo, Hinata sorriu.

— Teremos um jantar para oficializar o meu casamento. Neji te falou, não é?

Sasuke assentiu.

— Ele chegou a comentar algo.

— Será dentro de algumas semanas. — Hinata elucidou entusiasmada e seus lábios crisparam-se em um sorriso afetuoso. — E é claro, você está convidado.

— Não sei se ainda estarei por aqui, Hinata. — Sasuke respondeu, serenamente.

A boca de Hinata se entreabriu em um pequeno 'o' de desapontamento. Porém, não demorou e outro sorriso iluminou a face delicada da morena.

— Em todo caso... O convite já está formalizado. Eu ficaria muito contente com a sua presença. Começando por hoje, comparecendo ao meu jantar de comemoração.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**USE SOMEBODY**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Depois de horas de trabalho duro Hinata finalmente pôde subir para descansar em seu quarto. Suspirou satisfeita pelo trabalho bem feito. O dia tinha sido muito produtivo. Estava acordada desde cedo. Na verdade, a cada dia que se antecedia a data da cerimônia, ela dormia menos; mas não seria esse fator que a abateria. Daria tudo de si para o seu 'grande dia' ser mais que perfeito.

Lentamente, abriu a porta do quarto e adentrou o recinto. Antes de tomar um banho e cair na cama — como era o seu desejo — a jovem caminhou até o armário, onde o seu bem mais precioso permanecia intacto. Poderiam ter se passado anos desde a última vez que o vira, e mesmo assim, ainda conservava o mesmo brilho. De todas as dúzias de revistas e vitrines que consultara o vestido de casamento de sua mãe continuava sendo, sem dúvidas alguma, o mais magnífico de todos. Não só pelo significado, que para ela não tinha preço, como também pela beleza do tecido passado de geração em geração.

Passou a mão pela capa que o protegia e sorriu. Logo seria ela a usar aquele vestido.

— Senhorita Hinata? — chamou uma das empregadas. De súbito, Hinata pulou e colocou a mão sobre o peito. — Desculpe, eu não queria assustá-la. — desculpou-se a mulher, fazendo uma leve reverência.

— Está tudo bem. Eu só estava distraída. — a morena explicou, sorrindo. A empregada assentiu e suavizou a expressão. Todos gostavam muito de Hinata, incluído os empregados, já que ela sempre os tratava com respeito e amabilidade. — O que houve?

— Seu pai está perguntando se você não vai descer para receber os convidados?

— Mas já? — ela perguntou mais para si mesma do que para empregada, tentando se localizar no tempo.

— Sim. Alguns convidados já começaram a chegar e estão aguardando lá embaixo.

— Oh, meu Deus! Fiquei tão perdida nos meus pensamentos que não vi a hora passar. — olhou para o relógio na cômoda e arregalou os olhos de surpresa. Se ela não se apresasse estaria _realmente_ atrasada.

A criada compreendeu a expressão de desespero no rosto da jovem Hyuuga, e resolveu ajudar. De uma maneira maternal mandou-a para o quarto de banho, pegou no guarda-roupa o vestido que ela já tinha preparado para aquela noite, estendeu-o sobre a cama, colocou todos os objetos que sabia que a morena gostava de usar ao lado do traje, para facilitar a escolha e só então saiu do quarto.

Hinata tomou um banho apressado, dispensou a banheira com sais relaxantes e foi logo para ducha. Nem sequer molhou os cabelos — já tinha lavado-os de manhã — ensaboou-se rapidamente, deixou que a água tirasse todo o sabão, envolveu-se no roupão que estava próximo a ela e correu para o quarto.

Sorriu quando viu que tudo o que precisava estava estendido na cama, soltou um sussurro de agradecimento, e vestiu-se.

Olhou diversas vezes para o espelho e ao confirmar que tudo estava perfeito, caminhou em direção a porta do quarto. Um nervosismo típico a invadiu e após deixar seus aposentos, estacou ao pé da escada, admirando os convidados que conversavam entre si no piso inferior. Suspirou profundamente e quando estava prestes a dar o passo para o primeiro degrau, sentiu uma mão firme segurar seu ombro, detendo-a.

— Me permite acompanhá-la? — perguntou a voz galante atrás de si.

Hinata abriu o melhor dos seus sorrisos e enlaçou o braço que lhe era estendido.

— Será um prazer. — concordou.

Ambos desceram a extensa escadaria lado a lado e ao alcançarem o salão, as conversas entre os convidados cessaram, dando lugar a cochichos abafados. Como era esperado, eles se tornaram o centro das atenções e dos comentários. As mulheres pareciam lançar olhares cobiçosos para o acompanhante da Hyuuga, enquanto os homens admiravam a beleza da jovem Hinata. Os dois formavam um casal diferente, de combinação exótica, mas ao mesmo tempo, magnéticos.

E quando toda a atenção estava voltada ao casal recém-chegado, dois olhares desconhecidos se atraíram, por um milésimo de segundos, como se fossem imã de pólos opostos.

_Continua..._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**x**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Criado em: quinta-feira, 5 de agosto de 2010

Terminado em: segunda-feira, 24 janeiro 2011


End file.
